Turnabout Ghoul (Tokyo GhoulPhoenix Wright Crossover)
by Kotonata
Summary: Due to a few mistakes made by the CCG, when a ghoul is found they must be trialed to see if they are truly a ghoul. When Touka Kirishima gets blamed for being a ghoul, because of an attack she walked by, she gets assigned the best lawyer there is, Phoenix Wright.
1. Day 1- Investigation

~Phoenix's POV~

"Hey Maya! Can you hurry up?" I exclaim, standing by the door of the office.

"I'm coming, Nick!" Maya exclaims, running in with her long, dark hair flowing behind her.

"Let's go then. This is important."

"Right!"

My name is Phoenix Wright and I'm a defence attorney at Wright & Co. Law Offices. With my assistant, Maya Fey, I help prove that people are not guilty for a crime they never committed but are being blamed for.

Maya and I are working on a special case now which involves us having to fly to Tokyo, Japan where various killings have been happening.

"So, Nick, what do you think Tokyo's like?" Maya asks.

I shrug. "I wouldn't really know, all I know is that this case will be interesting."

As we get to the airport we see a familiar spiky haired guy crying. It's Larry Butz, my childhood friend. I'm guessing he got dumped again.

"Hey Larry!" Maya exclaims.

Larry looks up at us. "O-oh hey…" he stutters.

"What's wrong, Larry?" I ask.

He starts to cry more. "She dumped me, Nick! I came to see her off since she's going to photoshoot in Paris but she dumped me!"

I knew it… And of course he's dating another model… When will he ever learn?

"Ah, don't worry, Larry." Maya tells him, "I'm sure you'll find another girlfriend!"

"Y-you're right… But what if I get dumped again!?"

"I doubt you'll get dumped." Maya says to him. "You're too nice, besides, you'll find someone!"

"Y-yeah, you're right." Larry agrees. "Thanks, Maya, why don't we go get burgers later?"

"Ooh! Burgers!" Maya exclaims before looking over at me. "Hey Nick! Can we go!? Can we go!?"

"Maya," I say, "we have to go to Japan, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" She sighs

"Woah! Japan!?" Larry suddenly bursts.

"Yeah, it's for work though." I tell him.

"Awesome! Well tell me all about it when you get back! Oh, and Maya, we can go get food when you get back." Larry says.

"Well, our plane's going to leave soon." I tell Larry, "See you later."

"Bye Nick! Bye Maya!"

"Bye!" Maya exclaims as we walk away.

~Kaneki's POV~

"Hey Kaneki!" My friend, Hide, exclaims as he runs into Anteiku.

I look over at him, "Oh, hey Hide."

"Didja hear about the trial?" he asks.

I simply reply with a nod. A new kind of trial was going to be happening. Due to a couple humans being killed under the suspicion of being a ghoul and killing a lot of people, the government decided to hold a trial to get proof. For this trial, however, a famous defense lawyer would be coming to defend the defendant: Touka Kirishima. Though she's actually a ghoul, we can't let anyone else know. The Commission of Counter Ghoul, or the CCG, would kill her.

"I really hope Touka doesn't turn out to be a ghoul, she's too pretty. You know?" Hide points out.

"Yeah." I reply, thinking of Rize.

"I'm sure this trial will turn out just fine." I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around to see Yoshimura, the manager, standing behind me.

"We made sure that we got one of the best lawyers to defend her. He won't fail."

"Yep." Hide grinned.

I nod.

Suddenly, someone walks in.

I turn to the door. "Welcome." I say.

Standing at the door are two people, a man in a blue suit with spiky brown hair and a girl with black hair and a purple kimono on.

The man walked over to the counter. "Hi, is there a Miss Touka Kirishima here?" he asks.

"She works here yes," Yoshimura says, "but it's her day off."

"If I'm correct, she lives here, right?" The man asks.

Yoshimura nods. "May I ask why you need her?"

The man pulls out a small golden pin. "Phoenix Wright, ace attorney, I'm here to defend her in the trial."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll go get her." Yoshimura replies before going upstairs.

"Why's he going upstairs to get her? It's her day off, isn't it?" The girl asks.

"She lives upstairs." I tell her. "She basically has a small apartment so she'll probably be there."

"Oh! That makes sense!"

"So, you're the lawyer?" Hide asks Phoenix.

He nods and smiles. "Yep."

"What's it like being a lawyer?"

"It can be hard."

"But Nick's really good at it!" The girl tells us.

"Nick?" I ask.

"It's a nickname one of my friends in school gave me." Phoenix explains.

"Since Larry always calls him Nick I thought I'd call him Nick. I'm Maya, by the way." The girl says.

"Nice to meet you both." I say. "I'm Ken Kaneki."

"And I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika. But you can call me Hide." Hide tells them.

"Nice to meet you Ken and Hide." Phoenix says.

"Yep!" Maya exclaims.

"Oh, you can just call me Kaneki." I tell them since most people just call me Kaneki.

"What kind of lawyer are you?" I hear Touka say.

We all look over by the door to see Touka with her arms crossed.

"I'm a defense attorney, you must be Touka Kirishima." Phoenix says. "I'm Phoenix Wr-"

"I know who you are, Spiky. But what kind of lawyer has hair like that?" She asks.

Phoenix sighs and Maya laughs.

"Nevermind the hair, I'm here to help prove you innocent." Phoenix says, taking a seat at a table with four chairs. "Why don't we talk over here?"

"Fine." Touka replies, sitting down across from him.

Maya sits next to Phoenix. "Hey Nick, can we order something?"

"Well, it is a cafe." Phoenix points out, "Sure. Want something, Touka? I'll buy."

"Just a coffee." She tells him.

"I want a cappuccino and a slice of cake." Maya says.

I write down their orders. "And for you, Phoenix?" I ask.

"Just a coffee." He says.

I nod and go back behind the counter to make their order.

~Phoenix's POV~

"So, Miss Kirishima," I start, "will you tell us why you're being suspected for being a ghoul?"

"I was found near an alleyway where someone was killed." She tells me.

She seems so emotionless. No, not even that… More like she couldn't care less, yet in her eyes I can see a bit of worry.

"Killed?" Maya asks.

Touka nods.

"Wouldn't this be more of a murder case then? What is a ghoul anyway?"

"A ghoul is a monster that looks and acts like a person. They eat humans instead of human food." Touka explains to us.

"That sounds kind of scary…" Maya trails off.

I nod. "Do you know why they do that?"

"Apparently human food tastes terrible and can make them sick."

"Strange… So they think you killed and ate those people?" I ask.

"Yeah, didn't they explain this to you when you were hired, Spiky?" Touka asks.

"They didn't." I tell her. "My office just got a call asking if I could take the case."

Maya nods. "And they sent us tickets too!"

Kaneki walks over with our order. "Enjoy." He says with a smile before walking away.

I look back over at Touka to see her sipping her coffee.

"Ooh! This looks good!" Maya exclaims, looking down at the cake she has ordered.

"Yeah, it does." I say before sipping my coffee, it was really good too.

Touka looks away and I raise my brow.

"So, what were you doing by the scene of the crime?"

"I was walking around, that's all." She says. "I had been sent out on an errand by the manager and since I passed by the alley as the CCG showed up I was instantly suspected."

"I see…"

"How much longer is this going to take?" She asks.

"Well it has to be within three days and I hope to prove you innocent before that. You don't seem like a monster or anything so it should be easy to prove."

"Hopefully." She says, "the CCG has it's way though. Who knows what they'll try. They're the reason for these trials anyway. They were the ones killing humans off under the suspicions of them being ghouls."

"CCG?" Maya asks with a mouthful of cake.

"The Commission of Counter Ghoul." Touka replies. "They hunt ghouls down and kill them to stop them from killing people off."

"That sounds kind of bad for ghouls… I mean, they're just trying to eat, right?" Maya says.

Touka nods. "Yep."

"Hmm… Well tell me some more about the cases and Maya and I will go prepare for the trial tomorrow." I say.

"All have been about people blamed to be ghoul because they were found near the scenes of a ghoul attack. Only a few were actually ghouls though and most were reported by witnesses. I was turned in by a witness but I didn't do anything." Touka explains.

"Do you know who turned you in?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"Well, where was the attack? We'll go take a look."

"An alley nearby." She says. "You'll know where it is because of all the D- Ghoul Investigators."

"Alright, come on Maya." I say, standing up.

"Alright." Maya says before standing up as well.

We pay and leave to go find the alleyway which, sure enough, was filled with investigators.

"What are you doing?" A man with black hair asks us. "This is for CCG personnel only."

I take out my attorney badge and show him. "Surely you can let me in, I'm Miss Kirishima's lawyer."

"I can't let anyone in." The man says.

"Amon," a blonde girl says as she walks over to him. "let them in, they won't find anything that denies her being a ghoul."

"Alright." The man, Amon, says as he lets us in. "Just don't interfer."

I look around and see lots of blood splattered on the wall of a building and the shape of a person's body chalked onto the ground.

"This is kind of scary, Nick…" Maya whispers.

I nod in reply then walk over to a boy (?) with white hair and red stitches. "Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?"

"A ghoul ki- Wait a minute." He says. "I can't tell you, you're not an investigator. Who let you in?"

"That blonde lady over there." I tell him. "She said that we could look around."

"She said you can look, not ask questions and we were told to keep this all secret." The boy says before walking away.

"That was kind of rude…" Maya says.

"Nah." I tell her. "He's just kind of like Detective Gumshoe. We'll have to get things on our own."

We look around and we don't find much except for a shred of white clothing, a piece of a sharp, red, and fleshy material, and a bracelet.

Maya and I left the scene of the crime and went to our hotel. This case was going to be difficult but I had confidence that I would be able to prove that Touka is not guilty.


	2. Day 2- Trial

~Touka's POV~

"Are you ready, Nick?" Maya asks Spiky as we sit in the lobby before the trial.

He nods then looks at me. "I'm going to make sure to prove you not guilty for sure. Everything will be fine." He grins.

I roll my eyes. How can I trust a human? Also, who knows what the CCG will pull to prove that I'm a ghoul. If I get caught it's game over.

"Hey, trust me." He says. "I haven't found much, but I'll be sure to win this trial for you, I promise."

"Well if you haven't found much, then why not find a way to straighten out that hair of yours?" I suggest.

He groans then mutters something that causes Maya to giggle.

"Defendant! You may enter the court!" An officer exclaims.

The three of us stand up and walk into the courtroom.

We walked over to the defendant's spot and had a seat.

"Defendant, are you prepared?" The judge asks.

"Yes, Your Honor." Spiky tells him.

"Prosecution?"

"I've been ready all along." A man with a fancy haircut says.

"Edgeworth!?" Maya exclaims.

"I didn't expect you to be the prosecutor..." Spiky tells him.

"Well, I am here on business." The man tells him. "Now let's start this trial. I'll get that guilty verdict to be announced quickly."

"Damn, stuck up b-" I start to mutter.

"Woah! Touka! I wouldn't talk like that to Edgeworth!" Maya tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

"The prosecution calls our first witness to the stand." Edgeworth says.

I take a deep breath and watch as a blonde woman walks up to the stand.

~Phoenix's POV~

I watch as a blonde woman walks to the stand.

"Hey Nick," Maya whispers, "that's the woman from yesterday."

I nod. "Yeah, you're right."

"State your name and profession." Edgeworth tells her.

"Akira Mado, first class ghoul investigator." She tells him.

"Can you tell us about this case?" Edgeworth asks.

Miss Mado nods. "Basically, we found Momoko Suoh dead and Touka Kirishima nearby carrying some suspicious bags. She was instantly brought in for questioning."

"Mr. Wright, can you cross-examine?" The judge asks.

I nod. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Miss Mado," I say, about to press her, "what was in Miss Kirishima's bags?"

"Coffee beans and a package of strange meat. That's be tested in the lab along with the saliva found on the body."

"So the victim was definitely attacked by a ghoul?"

She nods.

"How would you know that Miss Kirishima is the murderer though?"

"She walked out of the alley as we arrived. It's strange so of course she's under suspicion." She explains

"And the victim is Momoko Suoh?"

She nods. "Weren't you given the report on this trial?"

I shake my head. "Sorry, I never did."

"Well the victim was Momoko Suoh, age 25. She was killed by a ghoul at 11:59 pm on the 5th of June." She tells me before walking over to me and giving me a file along with a picture. She walks back over to the stand.

I look through the file which contains details about the case then I look at the picture. It's a picture of the victim's body. Even though she was attacked by a ghoul, she just looked like she had been stabbed a lot in the chest.

"That's strange, isn't it, Nick?" Maya says, looking over my shoulder.

I nod.

"This doesn't seem like a ghoul attack." I say. "If I'm correct, don't ghouls eat humans?"

Miss Mado nods. "Yes, but it may be that she sensed us coming at that time and tried to leave."

"What time did you arrive at the crime scene?" I ask her.

"Around 12:15." She explains. "We could've tried to get there faster but the main CCG building isn't that close to the area."

I look through the case file.

"Miss Mado, add that to your testimony." The judge tells her.

She nods. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Hold it!" I exclaim. "You say you got there at 12:15 but the murder happened at 11:59! That's plenty of time for a ghoul to kill, eat, and run away!"

"Oh, you're right, Mr. Wright." The judge says.

"Well the defendant was nearest to the crime scene." Miss Mado tells me. "We had to take her into custody."

"Your honor, may I call my next witness to the stand?" Edgeworth asks.

The judge nods. "Very well, mr. Edgeworth."

Miss Mado leaves the stand and a man with purple hair and a red suit replaces her.

"Please state your name and profession." Edgeworth tells him.

"Shuu Tsukiyama, I'm a college student." He says.

"Mr. Tsukiyama, you witnessed the murder, correct?"

"Oui." He replies, running a hand through his hair.

I look over at Touka in the defendant's chair, now she just looks pissed…

"Mr. Tsukiyama, please testify." The judge tells him.

"Oui once again~" The purple haired man replies. "It was 11:58 on the night of June the fifth when I heard a loud scream. I walked over and found the defendant next to a lady whom she stabbed with the kagune on her back."

"Kagune?" I ask.

"A weapon used by ghouls."He explains. "They're like an organ I believe."

"Why 11:58?" I ask him. "The murder happened at 11:59, there's no way you cou-"

"Objection!" Edgeworth cut me off. "The witness saw what the defendant did, it is possible to run to a place within a minute."

"Wait, Mr. Tsukiyama, where were you before you witnessed the incident?" I ask.

"I was at a restaurant with a friend of mine." He replies. "I came through the alley on my way home and witnessed it."

"Mr. Tsukiyama! You just changed your testimony completely!" The judge says.

"Desole." Tsukiyama replies. "I guess I just forgot to add in those facts."

"Desole?" The judge asks.

"It means sorry, in French, Your Honor." Edgeworth says.

"Sorry in French?" He asks before laughing a little, "I didn't know you knew French, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I only know a bit." Edgeworth says. "Now can we please continue."

"Oui, we do need to continue." Mr. Tsukiyama agrees.

"Mr. Tsukiyama, please redo your testimony so Mr. Wright can cross-examine it." The judge says.

"My pleasure, Monsieur." Mr. Tsukiyama says. "Well, I was walking home from dinner. While walking I heard a scream and ran into the alley way to see the defendant, Miss Kirishima, with a lady whom she had killed in an inhumane way. It was strange, seeing her with a strange red and blue thing, her kagune, out."

"Red and blue?" I ask.

He nods. "Oui, it even had a little purple."

"What did it look like?"

"Like wings except one was smaller than the other."

I took out the sharp, red piece of fleshy material that I had found at the scene of the crime. "Objection! It can't be, there's a piece of a kagune that proves that it isn't hers!" I exclaim.

"How do you know?" The judge asks.

"I have a feeling, but not only that, if Miss Kirishima's apparent kagune was blue, slightly purple, and red then it might be harder to find a piece of it like this unless someone took a bite out of it."

"Are you suggesting that the victim is a ghoul!?" Edgeworth exclaims.

I shake my head, "No, I'm just suggesting that the defendant is not guilty. She didn't commit this crime."

"Miss Kirishima," the judge says, "would you please show everyone this kagune of yours?"

"I don't have one." She tells him. "I'm not actually a ghoul after all. Remember?"

"Ah yes, you're right."

"Obiezione!" Mr. Tsukiyama exclaims. "I've seen her kagune many times!"

"What?" Edgeworth asks with shock.

"We're somewhat acquainted so of course I've seen many surprising things-"

"Shut up you freak!" Touka yells at him. "Stop thinking weird things up!"

He chuckles in response. "As feisty as ever I see."

"Miss Kirishima, please keep from the outbursts." The judge scolds her.

She closes her mouth and glares at Mr. Tsukiyama.

"So you know him, Touka?" Maya asks.

She nods. "He lives in my ward and he's obsessed with Kaneki…"

"That boy who works with you?"

She nods again.

"Why is he obsessed?" I ask.

"He has his reasons…" She says.

"Okay…" I trail off.

"Now, Mr. Tsukiyama, can you please explain your relationship with the defendant?" The judge asks.

"Oui~" The purple haired man replies. "We live in the same ward, the 20th ward that is. We've known each other for quite a while actually. And every now and then I stop by Anteiku. One night I actually walked in on her eating someone, oh what a terribly dreadful sight!" He exclaims. "Of course she made me shut up about it."

"He's lying…" Touka growls.

"Mr. Tsukiyama, are you sure the girl you saw at the scene of the crime was the defendant?" I ask.

He nods. "Indeed, who else has purple hair like hers?"

"Er, you do…" I point out.

He chuckles. "But I couldn't see myself killing someone now could I?"

"So he did it!?" Maya asks me.

I shake my head. "I can tell he didn't."

"Mr. Tsukiyama, earlier you said that the defendant killed the victim in an inhumane way, how was that?" I ask.

"She cut the victim's head off, Monsieur." He replies.

"Cut her head off?"

"Oui, with her kagune."

"But that completely contradicts the evidence, Ms. Suoh was found with many stabwounds in her chest!" I explain.

"Wh-what!?" He asks.

"Are you aware that lying in court is a serious offense?" I ask him.

"Well maybe she didn't get her head chopped off but I did see the defendant try to eat her! She went for the neck but then I jumped in and tried to stop her."

"You tried to stop her?" The judge asks in shock.

Mr. Tsukiyama nods. "So bravely too."

"Then shouldn't you be injured?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I scared her so much that she ran away."

Touka doesn't seem to be one that would be scared of this guy… "Objection!" I exclaim. "You couldn't have jumped in or seen the murder!"

"What?" Mr. Tsukiyama asks.

"Look at this." I say, pulling out a map of the 20th ward. "The alley is right here and there is only one way to go into it, otherwise you get stuck at a dead end."

"So?" Mr. Tsukiyama asks.

"Point to me where the restaurant is." I tell him.

He points to a building on the map.

"You see, from here you can't get to the alley because of the wall at the end of the alley!"

"Gah!" Mr. Tsukiyama exclaims.

"So the defendant didn't see the murder after all?" The judge asks.

I nod. "That is right, Your Honor. He was lying about the whole thing."

Mr. Tsukiyama smirks. "Hmph, you caught me, but oh well. Au revoir~!" He chimed before running off.

"Bailiff! Get him!" The judge exclaims.

Both of the court bailiffs run after Mr. Tsukiyama and everyone starts talking.

The judge bangs his gavel down. "Order! Order! Because of the witness's sudden actions, we shall continue the trial tomorrow. Court is adjourned!" He slams the gavel down again.

~Touka's POV~

"Well, we were able to get another day." Maya says.

Spiky nods.

"Hopefully one day is all you need, Spiky." I say.

He looks over at me. "I'll definetly find all the evidence I need to prove you not guilty." He says. "That my promise to all of my clients. I've never lost a trial."

"Don't get too arrogant about that, you never know when your luck will run out." I say before leaving the room. I was worried, Tsukiyama already nearly convinced everyone that I did it and that I'm a ghoul. I can't let people think that I did it and I can't let people know that I'm a ghoul. Guilty or not guilty, if they know I'm a ghoul I'm dead.


	3. Day 2- Investigation

~Phoenix's POV~

"Do you think we can get into a lab?" Maya asks, we both sit in Anteiku, talking out plans for tomorrow's trial.

"We don't know is anyone would let us use one." I tell her. "Technically, we shouldn't be inspecting everything, that's the prosecutor's job. The police's too."

Maya sighs. "That's no fair. Some things might be important. Like a blood test and stuff like that."

"A blood test?" I ask her.

"Yeah, so we can like… I don't know, maybe find out if that kagune belongs to Touka or not."

"That might work…" I tell her. "But I don't know if Touka would let us do that…"

"Do what?" A blonde man with glasses says, walking over to us. He has on the Anteiku uniform.

"It's nothing, really." I tell him, "Just looking for evidence to prove Touka not guilty."

"Ah! So you're Touka's lawyer." The man said with a smirk. "Nishio Nishiki. Touka's senior."

"Maybe at school, but not at this job. Get to work." Touka tells him, hitting him on the head with a notebook.

"Why should I? I shouldn't have to listen to-"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Maya asks them. "That's not a good way to keep customers, trust me. I worked at a restaurant once so I know."

"Whatever." Nishiki says, leaving.

"You worked at a restaurant?" Touka asks Maya.

Maya nods. "Yep! But only shortly. It was for one of Nick's cases."

Touka looks over at me then back at her, "Undercover stuff, huh?"

She nods. "Yep!"

Touka 'hmms' and walks away to get back to work.

"Ooh! Hey Nick! Can we go look around?" Maya asks.

"Sure." I say, knowing we might not find much more evidence.

We leave the cafe and walk around outside, passing all of the different shops when suddenly, Maya stops.

"Oh! Nick! Nick! Look!" She exclaims, pointing at a window.

I look at the window to see that she's pointing at a Steel Samurai action figure in the window.

"Oh, I guess that's popular even here in Japan." I tell her.

"Can I get it!?" She asks as if she's a child.

"Sorry Maya, I'm not made of money."

She pouts. "Oh come on, Nick!"

"Sorry, Maya." I tell her.

"Well well, if it isn't Mr. Phoenix Wright." I hear an all too familiar voice say.

I look to my right to see none other than the German prosecutor Franziska von Karma.

"Oh, hello Miss von Karma." I say to her, hoping I don't get whipped.

Maya looks almost grumpy yet shocked at the same time.

Franziska is 18, just like Maya, and became a prosecutor at the age of thirteen. She treats everyone like lowly garbage and aims for perfection.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She tells me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either." I say, "Did you come with Edgeworth?"

She nods. "Yes, Miles and I both came here on business."

I look down and see that she's carrying many bags… That doesn't look like business to me…

"I never would've expected you to be the defense attorney for this trial though. Were you sent here for an exchange?" She asks.

I shake my head and explain to her how Touka's manager had gotten ahold of me and asked me to come.

"So you're even known in Japan? Interesting." She says, looking almost angry. But, I guess she always did.

"Hey Nick, can we go eat?" Maya asks. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate cake at Anteiku." I point out.

"I'm still hungry… I have a separate stomach for sweets, remember?"

"Oh yeah…." I say, wondering if that was actually true. How many stomachs can a person have!?

"Can you get anymore foolish?" Franziska asks Maya.

"I'm not that foolish!" Maya exclaimed.

von Karma scoffs. "Fools always say such foolish things."

Maya just kinda glares a little. "Come on Nick."

"Oh fine, Maya." I say.

"Wait, Mr. Phoenix Wright," Franziska says as we start to leave.

I stop and turn around. "Yes?" I ask her.

"Miles told me to stop by that cafe and give you this." She hands me a note. "I'm not sure why he'd want to give something to a defense attorney but he did. In all actuality, I wasn't even going to deliver it. I'm not that foolish."

"Um, thanks." I say, putting the note in my pocket.

"Well, see you around." She tells me before leaving.

"Bye." I say, still a little on edge. She makes me so nervous. She's not only extremely hot, but she carries around a whip and makes trials very difficult.

"What do you think Mr. Edgeworth put in that note?" Maya asks.

I shrug. "Let's just go get some food and I'll read the note then."

"Can we get burgers!?" Maya asks me, excitedly.

"Sure… But, do they have burgers in Japan?"

"I think so… But what if they don't!? You can't just not have hamburgers! That'd be terrible!"

I sigh. "Let's just go."

We walk around for a while, not finding much.

"Ooh! Nick! Look!" Maya suddenly exclaims, pointing to a building.

I look over at it to see that the sign reads: "Big Girls!"

"What about it?" I ask.

"It has hamburgers! That Hide guy told me about it." She tells me. "Oh, and he also said that lots of cute girl worked there." She says, nudging my arm with a smirk.

I sigh. "Alright, let's go."

"Yay!" Maya exclaims, running into the restaurant.

I follow her in and we take our seat.

A girl with short brown hair walks over. "Welcome." She says, "What can I get you?"

"Hamburger, please!" Maya exclaims.

The waitress writes that down then looks at me, "For you, sir?"  
"I'll take the same thing." I tell her.

After a while, our food came.

"Woah! This is different!" Maya points out.

It was a hamburger patty-like steak with a sauce on it, no buns.

"Yeah, you're right." I tell her.

"Where's the bun?" She asks, pouting.

"Just eat." I tell her. "I did pay for your lunch after all."

Then we start to eat. It's actually really good, I'm sure Maya thinks so too, anything food related she likes.

"Oh! Nick! What about Edgeworth's note?"

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." I tell her, taking the note out of my pocket.

I open it and begin to read:

 _Dear Wright,_

 _I just wanted to say that there is no way you can win this. After all, you are oh so foolish. I, however, have gotten more evidence. Here, it won't help you much since you can't put it into good use._

 _Sincerly,_

 _Miles Edgeworth_

 _Miles Edgeworth_

I sigh and take out the list of evidence he gave me.

Maya takes the note from me and reads it. "He sounds like Miss von Karma now!" she exclaims.

"I just hope he doesn't have a whip, like her." I say.

"I wouldn't trust him with a whip…" Maya says with a mouthful.

"Franziska either…" I add. "I'm surprised she hasn't been held in contempt of court…"

"Yeah, it's no fair that I keep held in contempt of court for yelling "Hold it!" and helping Mr. Edgeworth get the not guilty verdict but she doesn't ever get held in contempt for anything!" Maya says, angrily.

"Were you trying to be me?" I ask her.

"No, because if I was, I'd be yelling "Objection"!"

I sigh, at least she wouldn't spike her hair or something…

After finishing lunch, we go back to our hotel to check the list of evidence we were given and on it, was a great surprise.


	4. Day 3- Trial

~Phoenix's POV~

"So, Spiky." Touka says as we sit in the defendant's lobby.

"Yes?" I ask her.

"What kind of tricks do you have up your sleeve now?"

"Well, nothing really…" I say, a little embarrassed.

We were acting as if nothing had happened the previous day.

She groans as my phone goes off, it's the familiar tune of the Steel Samurai theme song.

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Oh! Hey Mr. Nick!" A heard a familiar voice say on the other line. It's Pearl Fey, Maya's little cousin.

"Hey Pearls." I reply.

"Ooh! Pearly's on the phone!?" Maya exclaims.

I nod.

"How's the trip?" Pearls asks me.

"Well it's not really a trip…" I tell her.

"Did you and Mystic Maya do anything romantic?" She asks.

"N-no!" I exclaim.

Pearls giggles. "Is Mystic Maya there right now?"

"Yeah, wanna talk to her?"

"Yes please!"

I hand the phone over to Maya and she begins to talk.

"Who's that?" Touka asks.

"Pearl, Maya's cousin. She's eight." I explain.

"You blushed red while talking to her when you said, "No!". What was that about?"

"Oh, uh, she thinks that Maya and I are dating." I tell her. "She asked if I did anything romantic with her, she thinks this is like a getaway for us…"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Maya exclaims, blushing bright red. "We're here trying to prove a girl innocent! That's a good idea!"

"What is she-" Touka starts.

I simply shrug in response before Maya hangs up and hands the phone to me.

"Be back soon, Nick!" She says before running off.

"Wonder why she's in a hurry…" I say, putting my cell away.

When there's no reply, I look over to see Touka looking down at the ground sadly. For some emotionless beast she does look like she's sad…

Suddenly, I feel something soft hit the back of my head as a pair of arms embrace me. "Hello, Phoenix." A familiar voice says.

I turn around to see my previous employer, Mia Fey hugging me from behind. Well, Mia died and, since the Feys are a family of spirit medium, Maya channels her spirit to help me out. When she does this, her body changes drastically. She looks a little more like her older sister. There's the bangs almost covering her left eye, her height, the mole on her chin, and her breasts always get a lot bigger.

"Oh hey, Mia." I say, blushing a little.

Mia lets go of me and takes the seat next to me.

"Who's this?" Touka asks.

"This May- I mean Mia." I say.

"I'm Maya's older sister." Mia says with a smile.

"Where did Maya go?" Touka asks.

"Go ahead and tell her." I tell Mia.

Mia looks shocked for a minute but then starts to explain. "Well, you see, Maya's a spirit medium so she channels spirits a lot and one of them is me. I was murdered a while ago and, since I was Phoenix's boss, Maya decided to help him with trials."

"Strange." Touka says.

"Yeah, just a bit…" I admit.

"Phoenix, have you found anything new out?" Mia asks.

"Yes, ma'am!" I say, pulling out the list Edgeworth has given me.

She takes it and looks it over before smiling. "Perfect." She says. "You have everything you need. You can win this."

I nod.

"What's on the list, Spiky?" Touka asks.

"You'll see it in court today."

~Mia's POV~

As soon as court started, Phoenix became even more confident than before. The defendant, however, seems worried and suspicious. It seems as if something may have happened… But that doesn't matter, what matters is that Phoenix figures this case out. The witness called to the stand is a light brown haired girl.

"Phoenix, remember to be calm with children." I remind Phoenix before Edgeworth decides to start.

Phoenix nods in response.

"Please state your name and grade in school." Edgeworth starts.

"Hinami Fueguchi." The girl replies, "I'm homeschooled."

"What is your relationship with the defendant, Miss Touka Kirishima?"

"She takes care of me." Hinami replies rather shyly. "She's kind of like a sister."

"Takes care of you?" Phoenix asks. "Where are your parents?"

"They're... gone…" Hinami replies, looking away sadly.

"Mr. Wright. Please do be more sensitive. She's only a child." The judge scolds Phoenix.

"S-sorry, your honor…"

"Now, Hinami, do you remember what Touka went to do on the night of the murder?" Edgeworth asks, trying to be kind to stay on the judge's good side.

"She went shopping." Hinami tells him, "Mr. Yoshimura wanted her to grab a few things for Anteiku."

"A few things?" Phoenix asks.

She nods. "I didn't see the list. I stayed back at Anteiku with Kaneki."

"Who?" Edgeworth asks.

"He works at Anteiku, with Touka. He helps me with my reading."

"What time did Touka get home?" Edgeworth asks.

Hinami looks up as if thinking before looking back at him. "A little after midnight. Then the CCG came."

"But we were told that she was found in the alley." Phoenix points out.

"She came home though, I swear."

"Is it possible to have seen Miss Kirishima then followed her home?" Phoenix asks.

"I think you've got that right." I tell Phoenix, smiling kindly.

"It is possible…" Edgeworth agrees, "However, if what the witness is saying is true, the defendant got back a little bit after midnight and the murder happened at 11:59."

"And the CCG didn't get there until 12:15." Phoenix adds.

"Hinami, how long was it past midnight that Touka came home?" Edgeworth asks.

"Couldn't have been more than five…" Hinami tells him.

"Your Honor, may I call in my next witness?" Edgeworth asks.

"Indeed. But let's take a five minute recess first." The judge says. "Court, is adjourned.'

~Phoenix's POV~

"That was simple…" I say, sitting down in the defendant's lobby.

"I can't believe he'd bring Hinami into this." Touka mutters before taking a seat as well.

"Hey, where's Mia?" I ask, looking around.

"Hey Nick!" I heard a familiar voice call out before getting glomped by Maya.

"Maya!?" I exclaim.

"Hey, Mia thought that she should leave the rest to you."

"That's some big help…"

"I-I'm sorry, Nick…" She says, looking down sadly.

"It's fine! I'm sure we'll win this trial. Remember the papers Edgeworth gave us?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Wait, that prosecutor gave you stuff to work off of?" Touka asks me.

I nod. "Yeah, a big shock really."

"Oh, recess is almost up!" Maya tells me. "Let's get going, Nick."

"I call my next witness to the stand, Mr. Arata Suoh." Edgeworth says as we get back into the courtroom.

A tall man with black hair and a white suit walks in and stands behind the defendant's stand.

"Please state your name and occupation."

"Arata Suoh, ghoul investigator."

"And what is your relationship to the victim?"

"I was her husband."

"For someone who just lost his wife, he looks rather happy…" Maya points out.

I nod.

"Were you with the team that found the defendant?" Edgeworth asks.

Mr. Suoh shakes his head. "No, I was at home that night."

"Doing what?"

"Waiting for my wife to return."

"Did you see your wife's body?"

Mr. Suoh nodded. "All bitten up and everything… It was terrible. This is why I became an investigator, I have to help get rid of these pests."

"Hold it!" I yell out. "The victim's body was clearly stabbed many times in the chest! There were no bite marks."

"But wasn't there ghoul saliva?"

"It wasn't any ghoul's." I tell him. "It was your wife's."

"My wife's!?" he exclaims, "What are you talking about!? She couldn't be a ghoul! I married her!"

"But there was some testing done on the body, Mr. Suoh, the saliva belonged to herself and had to be ghoul saliva."

"What else did you do, a blood test?" Mr. Suoh asks. "And why would she be covered in her own saliva?"

"Simple, maybe she was drooling." I suggest.

"Nick… That's gross…" Maya tells me.

"Yeah… I know…" I tell her.

"That's ridiculous." Mr. Suoh says. "Besides, have you tested the defendant's saliva?"

"There's no need. It matches the victim's." I tell him, showing him the test results. "Oh, and we did do a blood test as well, the blood on the victim not only belonged to her, but someone else as well. And it wasn't the defendant's."

"So are you suggesting that my wife might've eaten someone then gotten killed or something?"

"N-not really…" I say. "I'm just saying that she wasn't killed by the defendant."

"That is great proof, Mr. Wright. I'd give the verdict but we still don't know who the killer is…" The judge tells me.

"Simple, it's none other than Arata Suoh himself!"

"What!?" Mr. Suoh cries out. "You can't be serious!"

"Mr. Suoh, can we see your quinque?" I ask.

"My quinque?"

I nod. "You do have one, right?"

He nods. "Of course but-"

"Please bring it out." The judge orders.

Mr. Suoh sighs and sets his briefcase onto the stand. When he opens it, it turns into a long sword.

"Can we see if this sword matches the marks on the victim's body?" I ask.

"Yes, we can." The judge says, "It might take a while, we'd have to put the trial off until tomorrow."

"Can we do that?" I ask.

"It'll be the last day, are you sure you want this Mr. Wright?"

"Positive, Your Honor."

"Very well. Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning!" He exclaims before pounding his gavel down.

~Maya's POV~

"Wow, Nick! How'd you figure out that he might be the killer?" I ask as we walk back to Anteiku with Touka.

"I thought outside the box." Nick replies.

"Outside the box?" Touka asks.

"It's something that Mia always used to tell me."

"My big sis was amazing~" I tell her.

"I'm sure, she seemed smart."

"She is!" I say before looking over at Nick. "So Nick, what are we going to do after the trial's over?"

"We'll probably look around some before going back home."

"Then we can get hamburgers!"

"We have hamburgers here." Touka tells me.

"Yeah, but they're not the same." I say with a pout.

"Let's just make sure we win the trial." Nick says. "Touka's innocence first, food later."

"Alright, Nick!"


End file.
